This invention relates to disposable diapers. More particularly, this invention relates to disposable diapers adapted to be secured in place by adhesive tabs.
Disposable diapers provide substantial advantages in convenience over diapers intended to be laundered and reused, particularly when they are used away from home. In recent years, many different disposable diapers have been proposed and some have been successful in the marketplace. Typical disposable diaper structures comprise a moisture-retaining layer of high liquid-holding capacity and a moisture-impervious backing sheet therefor, generally made of a plastic film such as polyethylene film or the like. Typical disposable diaper structures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,055 to Mesek et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,151 to Duncan et al.
As may be seen from the above-cited patents, it is desirable to obviate the problems that are inherent in closure systems which utilize extraneous fasteners such as safety pins, snaps and zippers. To this end adhesive closure systems have presented acceptable solutions.
In order to protect the adhesive surfaces of the tape tabs, usually a cover strip having a release surface is applied over these adhesive surfaces for subsequent removal when the diaper is about to be used. However, such tabs usually project beyond the confines of the diaper to a considerable extent and interfere with the efficient manufacture and packaging of the diaper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,114 to Hamaguchi et al. discloses an adhesive sealing tape which can be used for releasably interconnecting parts of a diaper or other container. The fixed end of a main tape portion is attached to one side of a first container part. A reinforcing tape portion is provided with a turned up end which is attached to the undersurface of the midregion of the main tape portion, and a part of the reinforcing tape portion is attached to the opposite side of the first container part. The free end of the main tape portion is adapted for attachment to a second container part which is to be secured to the first container part. Thus, the Hamaguchi et al. patent requires two specially interconnected tape portions. Moreover, the turned up end of the reinforcing tape portion causes the folded configuration of the sealing tape to be somewhat bulky.
The adhesive fastener disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,456 to Reed et al. can also be attached to both the front and back surfaces of a diaper to provide for force distribution over both surfaces. This particular fastener comprises two coextensive webs with each web having an adhesive coating extending along substantially all of one face. The lower or base web also has a release coating on one end portion of its opposite face so that a portion of the adhesive coating on the upper web is releasably secured thereto while the rest of the adhesive coating on the upper web bonds the two webs together. Since two substantially co-extensive webs are present, the fastener is bulky in the folded configuration, and is relatively expensive to manufacture.
A similar tape fastener is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,594 to Buell wherein the tape fastener is also attached to both the front and back surfaces of the diaper while having a securing portion attached to an adjacent section of the diaper, but has the disadvantage in that each tape fastener is comprised of two or more separate tape segments which are joined together so as to produce a common area of joinder for both fastener anchoring legs and the fastener securing portion and thereby adding complexities and expense to the manufacturing process, as well as requiring careful positioning during diaper manufacture.
The prior art patents require that the tape fastener have one end for attachment to an opposite corner of the diaper and an oposite end directly attached to both faces of the diaper in order to distribute stresses through the diaper.